bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FanOfAniManga
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheDevilHand888 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 06:43, October 13, 2010 Re: New episode Infobox To be honest, I was about to suggest the same exact thing lol. So yes, I'm in support of this. I made a section for this to be discussed at the bottom of the user comments on the Anime Summary Project page. (Basically, just go here). TheDevilHand888 (talk) 21:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say that I think you should go ahead with the infobox thing. I have gone through and reverted the undo Godisme had made to the episode pages. You have my go ahead and if anyone says anything, direct them to me. Thanks for doing this. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just to let you know I made a section called Episode Infoboxes on the Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project page for Infoboxes to be done. Basically, just put your username next to the set of episodes that you want to do, and then once you're done with that you can move on to the next one. This is so it's easier to tell what episodes have been given infoboxes and which ones haven't, and it encourages others to help out as well. Anyway, thanks for doing this, it's really helpful! TheDevilHand888 (talk) 12:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Arcs With the anime filler arcs, I'm pretty sure that the studio announces the names of these arcs a bit before they come out (I know for a fact that they did this with the Beast Swords arc). With the manga arcs, I know that some of them have been specifically named by Kubo, like the most recent one called "The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc". Sorry, that's about all I know on it, you'll have to ask someone else for more info. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 21:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Many of the arc names come from Kubo himself who either puts it into the manga or says somewhere. Else. The anime studio announces the names of all their anime only arcs and some arcs like the Hueco Mundo arc and Fake Karakura Town Arc are not actual arcs, just breakups of the overall larger Arrancar Arc--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! Don't forget to register your vote. 22:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo You are more than welcome to upload it as a new file so that we can see it. . If we like it (I guess there could be a vote if there is not obvious consensus on it), then we can add it as the logo. 11:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo What are you eferring to,mono book doesn't exist anymore.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Regardless it's an outdated system older then Monaco which we have never used, its irrelevant as our concern is the current skin.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) New Menu Layout The new navigation is in Wikia Features. You can read more here.-- :Thanks! -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 05:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC)